The Sim Chronicles
by originalseriestrekkie
Summary: A day in the life of the Sims. This ongoing story will tell stories from a Sim's point of view. Mostly them dying in a way only on the Sims!
1. Oven Room Story

Oven Room Story

Once upon a time there was me. My name was Johnny Sims and apparently I loved to cook. Don't ask me why, it just happened one day. So yeah anyway, I lived in a wimple house with a wife whom I barely knew.

One day, I decided to cook some toaster pastries. I never really liked them, but toaster pastries seemed like my only option in my large refrigerator. I took the toaster pastries and walked out of the kitchen. I have no idea why because that's where the only oven in the house was.

For some odd reason, I went outside. What was I doing? I didn't even own a grill! Then something odd happened. Time seemed to stop. Nothing moved. No wind. I wasn't even breathing, yet I was aware what was going on. Things got even weirder. A giant room just seemed pop out of nowhere! I was curious so I went inside wondering, _What's this?_

Well that was weird. There were ovens everywhere! There was no way I could afford all of those! Curtains and rugs and almost everything imaginable was in there.

Well the ovens in the room where much nicer than the one in the house, so I decided to go ahead and use it. I put the pastries in the oven in the oven and waited, making _sure_ I would take them out at the right time.

Well I guess I got distracted with the different things in this room, that I completely forgot what was in the oven. How was this possible? I was so ready to take them out. Nevertheless, the oven caught on fire...

I don't like fire, never had, so I just screamed at it while dancing around. It didn't even occur to me that I could've taken out a fire extinguisher out of nowhere and put it out. So I just kept screaming at it.

So pretty soon it spread to the other ovens around the room and I was screaming even louder now. All of a sudden, my wife came in wondering what all the commotion was She started screaming even though she could've just called the fire department, but instead she just screamed more.

Suddenly I had an idea. Why didn't we just leave the room? I turned to leave. Wait WHAT? Where did the door go? There was nowhere out of here! So pretty much everything caught on fire very quickly and we all died.

~The End~


	2. Where did the ladder go?

Where did the ladder go?

**Authors note: Thanks to all the awesome people who have read this! Don't forget to review.**

Work was finally over after a long day of exhausting criminal work. My work was very strange. I mean I had never even liked criminals but I opened up the paper and a job in the criminal force was the first job that I saw, so I took it. I didn't even know this town offered a criminal job... So anyway, I spent all those hours groveling to my leader who I didn't even know.

I finally got home and decided all I wanted to do was lay down on the couch and watch TV all night. For some reason I didn't though. Even though I really wanted to. It was like a greater force was controlling me. Instead of bringing me inside, it brought me around to the back of my house. I was shocked. There was a pool! When did that get here? I don't even have enough money to afford this gigantic pool. And it was in the middle of winter, I had no use for a pool now.

The temperature was starting to get frigid as the sun dipped behind the mountains so I wanted to go inside. But instead turned around really quick and replacing my work clothes, was my bathing suit. Okay that was probably the single most weirdest thing to ever happen to me. It got even more strange. I went up to the diving board and decided to apparently jump in.

What was wrong with me? Winter is not the time for pools! I was going to freeze. I looked around but the ladder I saw two seconds ago was gone and I was stuck in the pool without any way of getting out! How could it just disappear like that? It seemed easy enough to just get out climbing the small wall but apparently I couldn't do that because every time I tried,

Coldness wasn't my main problem. My energy just seemed to drain in five seconds! It's like someone dragged it all the way down. How was any of this possible? What happened to living a normal life? Yeah right.

I waved to the sky in one last attempt to get help. Like waving ever helped. I always did that when I wanted something. When I was hungry? I waved to the sky. When I was tired? I waved to the sky. Even when there was something in my way I waved to the sky yelling at no one. It really made no sense.

Anyway, so yeah the Grimm Reaper showed up wearing a pink lea. I thought all this was a dream but he took out a purple flip-phone and started talking in a really deep voice. It was then when I died in the freezing cold pool without a ladder. Where did that ladder go?!

**Authors note: Yay second installment in the Sims chronicles! Hope you all enjoy and leave a review! I think I decided to make it kind of like a crossover between Sims 2 and 3. Because they're both awesome! Anyway, that's all I have to say. **

***Flies off to play the Sims***


	3. I'm pregnant!

I'm pregnant?!

Today was just an average day on the weekend. I worked all week and couldn't wait to just _relax_. The snow was coming down really hard; I could barely see out my window. There was really nothing I could do in that weather, so I settled down and opened the book: Murder In Pleasantview, my favorite. It was kind of strange how I didn't even take it out of the bookcase, I just kind of took it out my pocket and went for it.

Only about three pages in, I closed it dramatically and put it in my pocket and it disappeared forever again. That was strange. Why did I stop myself? I brought myself to the window and gazed out. ... Well that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. A bunch of multicolored lights were blinking and twinkling feet from my window.

What in the world was that? I had to find out. But then again, it was kind of terrifying. It seemed like I didn't have a choice! I brought myself outside thinking, _I'm going to investigate this strange anomaly. _

I was staring at it for quite a long time and nothing was happening. All got quiet suddenly and a giant UFO came out of the sky and was hovering above me. I was too startled to know what to do. Suddenly, a tractor beam took hold of me and I was being lifted up! What was this.

Everything went black and I have no idea how long I was out for, but when I woke up I was being brought back to Earth. (Or Pleasantview?) My head was so disoriented and I really did not like the fact I was abducted. It put me in a bad mood.

It was then I noticed the green alien standing next to me. He introduced himself as some really odd alien name that I could not even try to prnounce.But the weird part was that I understood what he was saying. He spoke Simlish! I then realized that I could invite him inside and treat him like anyone else, but I wasn't about to do that. I told him to leave and he did.

After that day, I started to live my life "normally" again for a couple days. Then things started getting weird again. In the mornings, I started getting sick! Was I dying?!

Then it hit me. I wasn't dying. I was pregnant? Don't even get me started on how strange and weird all this was. I thought I must have been dreaming. It was those stupid aliens!

Why did they choose me as a host?! Now the real problem is trying to explain this to my friends...

**Authors note: I hate it when my Sim gets kidnapped! But I also love meeting the aliens! None of my female Sims have ever gotten abducted, it's always been the males! Well anyway hope everyone enjoyed this. Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
